


Sherlock Needs A Date

by Arken_Stone1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Even Sherlock gets lonely, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arken_Stone1/pseuds/Arken_Stone1
Summary: Even Sherlock gets lonely and it would have been interesting had he found John THIS way.





	

A dating profile for Sherlock Holmes  
Are your intellect keen enough for my amazing mind?  
A wise consulting criminal once said, 'Words are, in my not-so-humble opinion, our most inexhaustible source of magic.' With that in mind...  
To only the best people out there,

I'm a deductive sort of man, who likes nothing more than solving murders with the right person and socialising with my good mate, The Queen, who admires my clever qualities.

The first thing people usually notice about me is my enigmatic personality, closly followed by my smashing mind. I can be a jerk when I don't know people well - with body parts like my mind and my cheekbones, I can afford to be. I work as a consulting detective, helping boring people. This allows me to exercise my skills: deduction and attention to detail. One day, I was just about to stop work when The Queen appeared from nowhere and congratulated me on a job well done. "Sherlock Holmes, that was a job well done." That's the kind of thing people say to me on a daily basis. Of course, now, The Queen and I are best friends and the praise runs like water. A lesser man would get a big head.

My life goals include:  
Place chess with a Consulting Criminal  
Shoot up a seven percent solution with the right person  
Become the best consulting detective I can be  
If you're the right person for me, you'll be loyal and brave. You won't be afraid to shoot someone and will have a healthy respect for cleverness.

 

My ideal date would involve conducting experiments in my kitchen in London and abroad with a strong person by my side. While we're there, I evaluate your keen intellect, checking that you're up to my understandably high standards.

People only get one chance with me. For every person who displeases me, there are another 111 waiting in the wings to replace you.  
And I'll leave you with a quote from the one-and-only Harry Potter: "It seems as though I always knew I'd have to face him in the end."  
If you're worthy, get in touch!  
Sherlock Holmes


End file.
